Change is Inevitable
by Maddie Madison
Summary: AU All through High School they hated each other. Now Brooke and Lucas find themselves in college and one mystery night leaves them wondering and confussed. Will they be able to get past the past. Chapter 9 now up. UNFINISHED
1. The Beginning

_AU All Through High School they hated each other. Now Brooke and Lucas find themselves in college and one mystery night leaves them wondering._

_Background: Lucas and Nathan Scott are twin sons of Dan and Karen Scoot. Dan runs the dealership and Karen has a chain of cafes and clubs. The Scotts have lived next door to the Davis's since forever. Alan Davis, Dan and Karen went to school together and they met Melinda in college. Alan was the best man at Dan Karens wedding and vice versa. Lucas, Nathan, and Brooke were even more close then there parents. From a very young age they did everything together. The boys looked out for Brooke like she was there sister and of course she was both of there first kisses at the tender age of 5. These 3 were inseprable and di everythinhg together. When they were about a 11 Lucas started to see Brooke alittle different and she went to being Nathans best friend to being Lucas girlfriend. There parents found this very cute and were even pushing for them to get married when they were older that was until things went very bad. Dan screwed Alan over in a business deal when the kids were only 12 years old and soon both families had turned there children against each other. At first they didnt understand but after Brookes parents took her away for the summer everything had changed. During High School everyone knew about it. You were either friends to Brooke Davis or the Scott Brothers. Brooke was the popular head cheerleader and student body president and Nathan and Lucas were the unstoppable duo on the basketball court. Mostly Brooke and Lucas would be constantly fighting all the time. Nathan and Brooke on the other hand were secretly friends through it all but when Lucas found out mid way through senior year he made Nathan choose. Of course Nathan chose Lucas and Brooke understood. Also Brooke made quick friends with Haley James in the 7th grade and although the girls were very different they got a long very well. After the scandel _Brookes parents began to travel more for work leaving Brooke to raise herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Introduction: Graduation

Stay at home talking on the telephone

We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared

Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair

Graduation was before them. The girls had all gone out and got great dresses and well the guys could careless. The stage was set up lined in the Raven's blue and white. Right now all the chairs were empty and everyone was home getting ready for their big day. Everyone excpet Haley James and Brooke Davis who stood at the back looking at the scene. In a few hours they were to no longer be seniors at Tree Hill High. They would march up onto that stage and take their diplomas and they would officially be done.

"Oh Brooke I'm so scared." Haley whined.

"Scared? This is going to be awesome well except going to different colleges in the fall but other then that it's going to be so much fun." Brooke looked at this as another adventure a very exciting adventure.

"Hey Brooke FYI. Your going to UNC I'm going to Duke there not that far apart. So your not scared huh? What about your speach."

"You just had to remind me didn't you Hales," Honestly she was starting to get nervous which to the students of Tree Hill High had never happend to Brooke Davis in her whole life but Haley knew better. Brooke had a way of putting up walls so people couldn't find her weakness or get close to her. She was safe this way and she could hide behind that person all she wanted.

Haley had gotten past all that though when her and Brooke started being friends in junior high. "Brooke your going to do great."

"Then why am I so nervous."

"Just breath Brooke its going to be okay. You are Brooke freaking Davis and you will have them wrapped around your finger at hello."

"Okay your right I am going to do that. I am going to be fine." Brooke replyed as she took a few deep breaths. "Now how excited are you about Europe."

"So excited you have no idea. It will be so great to get out of Tree Hill and away from the drama and just go to all these great places and enjoy ourselves."

"Tell me about it." Brooke said sadly. She had to deal with a lot of things because of her parents fued with the Scotts and it was killing her inside and Haley could see that.

"Look I know Lucas has been an ass and with the whole Nathan thing this year you deserve, no you need this break and you need to get a chance to live your life."

"I know its just hard, I mean Nathan and Lucas were like my big brothers, they were there for me and protected me through everything. Now all Lucas and I can do is yell at each other and Nathan and I can't even talk to each other. All because Dan is the number one ass hole ever and my father is coming in a close second." Brooke slumped down in a chair.

"I know and hopefully Lucas will realize that Dan has been playing him this whole time."

"Hey Hales."

"What?"

"Thanks."

"For What?"

"Being my friend. Even though back then I didn't deserve it. If it wern't for you I would probably still be that cold bitter bitch I once was. Hell and I was only 12."

Haley sat down next to Brooke. "Well you were pretty terrible but your mom paid well so I stuck around."

"HALEY!" Brooke laughed.

"Brooke Davis... Tigger... Cheery... I dont know what I would have been like not having you around for the last 6 years. They've been the best."

"They have been pretty good huh?"

"Yeah. They have."

"Okay lets go get ready for this shindig."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I keep thinking times will change_

_Keep thinkg things will always be the same_.

"Alright I would like to introduce the senior class student body president. She is a young woman who has come very far through her 4 years with us. When this young lady first graced our halls we all new she was trouble even with the angelic smile that was plastered on her face. From that day she matured and become a fantastic romodel and were proud to have her as our class valerdictorian. Here to close our ceremony is Brooke Davis." The princple siad into the mic loudly.

"Oh joy, ten bucks say she talks about shoes for an hour." Lucas mumbled and Nathan just shook his head and watched Brooke.

The crowd cheered loudly as Brooke came onto the stage. Haley, Nathan, and Lucas being the only ones who could tell she was the slightest bit nervous and that was only because they knew the real Brooke not the girl she paraded around as at school. To every one else she seemed excited and confident.

"Thank you principal Harris. Class of 2006 we did it. The 'trouble class' they called us. They told us if we kept it up we would get no where. We didn't let that stop us or change us. It just pushed us to prove them wrong and today that is exactly what we did." Brooke continued all her fear and nervousness dissolving with every word that left her mouth. "Looking back on the last 4 years. Hopes, dreams, laughter, tears. We've struggled, we've truimphed. We've lost, and we've won. But through it all we still had fun. In the end it wont matter what we had on that one day or who we dated or if we went to every single game or if we didn't for that matter. The only thing that people are going to remeber 10, 20 years from now is how you treated them and the person you were. As I look at the class before me the people I have grown up with and of course new faces have graced us over the years to remind us over the years to keep things interesting. Some of us have grown apart." Brookes eyes went to Lucas who was watching her with a hopeful look which turned cold when their eyes met. "Some of us have grown closer." Brooke looked at Haley with a smile. Haley was almost in tears. "Now we are about to step into the real world where change is inevitable and any thing is possible. With that said Tree Hill I would like to present to you the graduating class of 2006. ALRIGHT LETS PARTY!"

The caps were tossed as students scrambled to find their parents. Brooke came off the stage going straight to Haley. Who squealed and hugged her. Haley's parents came over hugging both the girls wiht smiles. Of course Brooke's parents were away on business like always but the sad part was she didn't even miss them.

"Brooke you did a great job. I'm so proud of both you girls." Mrs. James siad just beaming with pride.

"Thanks." Brooke said hugging her a bit."

"Alright me and Brooke will meet you guys at home in 10 minutes and then were going to celebrate." Haley said deviously.

"Okay darlings behave youself. See you in a bit," said her father as her parents turned to head to the car.

"Alright tutor girl lets go." They started down the isle and as the crowds parted they found themselves face to face with Dan, Lucas, Karen and Nathan.

"Well, Well, Well, it it isn't little Miss Davis. Great speach, you steal it out of text book or get it off the internet. So where are your parents at." Dan said Harshly.

"Come on Brooke lets go" Haley bagan.

"No Haley." Brooke cut in. "Mother is in rehab for her terrible drinking problem and Daddy ran off with his secretary to Hong Kong." Her words were dripping with sarcasim. "Please Dan, You and I both know my parents don't come to anything for their quote un quote accident child. But nice try though. Dan Scott not even you can ruin this day for me." Brooke smiled and then confidently pushing past him and his family Haley following close behind her.

Dan watched as she walked off. Karen just stood there shacking her head. Lucas elbowed Nathan hard in the ribs to get the smirk off of his face.

"Come on Dan lets go." Karen barked at Dan. "You boys have fun." She dragged Dan off to the car.

Luacs stood glaring at Nathan. Nathan just stood there completly spacing out and when he realised he looked up and saw Lucas glaring at him.

"What?... Dude can we get out of here. I dont know how much longer I can stay in this goofy gown." Nathan said trying to change the subject he knew where this was going.

Lucas just shook his head and rolled his eyes. Nathan could be dense some times and as for Brooke Davis words couldn't even explain that. "Lets go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_One more kiss could be the best thing_

_Or one more lie could be the worst._

_And all these thought are never resting_

_and your not something I deserve._

Tim Smith might have been the dimmest person at Tree Hill High but he threw the best parties you could ever imagin. tonight he had his fathers beach house full of Tree Hill seniors celebrating the end of the year. Inside and out of the house people were having a good time. Inside music was blaring and the booz was flowing and everyone was very close and touchy. Outside people were having a good time by the bonfire and just running around and being loud. Some guys tossed a football around and some people were talking about going skinny dipping it was all rather amusing.

Brooke and Haley made their entrance with Bevin and Teresa following behind them. Haley was wearing jeans and a tank top she had borrowed from Brooke. Brooke was looking hot wearing a short black skirt and low cut red tank top. Everyones eyes were on them when they came through the doors and as they moved through the party.

"Oh Mason 10 o'clock," Haley pointed.

Mason O'Conner. Brookes boyfriend and the complete opposite of her first love hence why Haley called him the anti-Lucas behind his back. He was tall with short dark brown hair and gorgous green eye and he was tan and muscular. He was loud and funny yet still really sweet. He was the quarterback of the football team too.

"Hey baby." Brooke said in a sing song voice as he wrapped his arm around her waist and she smiled.

"Hey can we talk."

"Sure. Um Hales I'll find you later okay."

"K."

"Alright lets go upstairs." Mason said as he took her hand and lead her up the stairs.

"Alright."

They soon found an empty room. Brooke sat down on the edge of the bed looking up at Mason. "so what is it." She said cheerly.

"Look Brooke this has been great but we got to be real here I'm going to UCLA in the fall and your going to UNC and with you leaving for Europe tomorrow I just don't think its going to work. Were to young to be tied down and you deserve to have some one be there for you all the time."

"Wait you said you wanted to do the long distance thing it was your idea."

"I know but Brooke I just don't..."

"Your breaking up with me arn't you?"

He looked away from her and she knew.

"You are. I can't believe this." She stood up and pushed past him and was out the door as quick as lightning.

He hurried after her but by the time he had caught up with her she was already back to the party. "Brooke wait!"

The room grew quiet and everyone was trying to see what was going on.

"Go to Hell Mason."

Everyone in that room had just witnessed the end of that. Brooke stormed outside pushing past people to get away from it all. Tears were coming to her eyes and she refused to let anyone see her cry she just would let herself do that. So she went down the beach a ways away from all the people and the noise. She plopped down in the sand and rested her head on her knees and just cried.

Lucas had watched it all happen. He was drinking a beer in the corner talking to Jake about school next year. He looked at Nathan who looked concerned and part of Luke wanted to chase after and find out what was wrong and make sure she was okay but the other half didnt care and hoped she was hurting right now. He looked back at Nathan who was slowly working his way towards the outside and Lucas knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Hey Jake I got to take care of some things talk to you later man.''

He hurried through the crowd towards Nathan who had just gotten to the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Okay look Luke man I know you hate her although I will never know why but she is still my friend whether you like this fact or not. You do not control me and I can talk to whom ever I please and right now Brooke needs me because from the looks of it she needs a friend."

Nathan could make out the outline of Brooke in the dark in the distance by the water. She was sitting down and it looked like she was hunched over her knees and most likly crying. Lucas was feeling guilty and he looked at Nathan and he just couldnt be made.

"Here let me go talk to her." Lucas wasnt sure if he was thinking clear right now but something told him he needed to do this.

"Are you sure about that because last time I checked you and Brooke Davis hated each other."

"Well a long time ago we were best friends."

"But you didn't seem to think that was enough 6 years ago."

"I KNOW NATHAN okay. Give it a rest and just let me do this okay. Worst comes to worst you can go out there when I'm done."

"Great so I can clean up the mess thanks."

"Shut up."

"Alright go Lucas but be nice to her. She is still the same girl who used to push you in the pool in the middle of december because she thought it was funny."

Lucas shook his head as he saw a smile come over Nathan's face and then he headed over. Crossing the beach he was getting closer and closer and really she wasnt sure what to do or say to her.

"Hey."

Brooke looked up expecting to see Nathan but to find Lucas standing there instead. "What do you want?"

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked. Her eyes were red and filled with tears and her cheeks were wet. He remebered he just couldn't stand to see her cry. It made of him think of when they were little and she would get hurt. He was always there to rescue her.

She wipped the tears from her face and put on her tuff face. "I'm fine."

"I know you better then that and you can't fool me with that."

"Lucas what do you want. If you came here to gloat just do it and get it over with okay."

"Brooke I didnt come here to gloat. I came to see if you were okay because I-I-I was worried about you." He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He felt her body tense for a second and then she relaxed and just settled into his arm.

"So why now."

"I dont know you seemed upset."

"Yeah well you would be too if you boyfriend lied to you and then dumbed you."

"Yeah your right if my boyfriend did that he would be so over." Lucas said doing his best gay impression.

"Shut up." Brooke said as she giggled through the tears.

So they sat there on the beach and talked for about a half and hour.

"Yeah well remeber when you gave me and Nathan our first kiss when we were what 5."

"Haha yeah. I was a devious kid wasn't I."

"Like we could resist those pig tails and that smile."

Lucas looked at her and feeling was taking him over inside he wasnt sure what it was but it was weird and it scared him. Brooke looked at him and there eyes met. Lucas face moved closer to hers now they were so close she could feel his breath. All she had to do was move an inch and they would be kissing but before she could even think about it she just did it. No thought of anything. There lips met and her arms wrapped around his neck and he gripped one around her waist and the other was running through her hair. He layed back in the sand pulling Brooke with him so she was now laying on top of him. Making out with him. Her hands moved to the bottom hem of his skirt and teased it a bit but then a million thoughts rushed her brain and she realized what was happening. She stopped suddenly and rolled off of him. Eyes big and so confused. He layed there for a second speachless for that it had happened and two because it had just stopped.

"We cant do this."

She got up quickly and started back to the house.

"Brooke wait." He got up and dusted himself off but she just kept going.

"No Lucas."

"BROOKE." He yelled. "Dont walk away from me. You cant just do that and then walk away."

She stopped and he was sure she was going to come back. If she couldnt walk she would run and with that thought she took of running towards the house leaving Lucas speachless on the beach.

It took her two seconds to find Haley to drag her out of the party and home. Tomorrow she would be on a plan to Europe and all of this confusion would be behind her.

_Next Chapter: Okay this is just what has lead up to the main story. Next Chapter is 5 months in the future. Lucas and Brooke discovered they were both going to school at Carolina and with Lucas as a basketball player and Brooke as a cheerleader they thought they were going to see each other a lot but. Well they dont see much of each other and Brooke is just avoiding him. Then the Mascarade Ball is held. With the mask and the great dresses. Brooke shows up to be swept off her feet by some handson stranger but yet he is so familiar and those big blues eyes. Lucas meets a mystery girl that he cant get out his mind and is set on figure out who she is._


	2. College Life

_Alright Chapter 2. The plan was to get this one out right away so I worked all day and here it is. So it is a bit shorter but I just needed to get this one out for the build up for the next one_

_Notes: This Chapter is taking place a few weeks into college._

_Disclaimers: I do not own One Tree Hill and I do not own the lyrics posted at the begining of each section Thank you and enjoy._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2: Back to Reality**

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

Brooke has spent all summer in Europe her and Haley had back packed across Europe. They had the time of their lives seeing the sight and just getting into trouble. They had spent all summer there coming home for only a day before leaving for college. The whole time Brooke couldn't help but think about what was going on with her. She had kissed Lucas on the beach before she left but she hated Lucas and Lucas hated her but she couldnt help but feel something else was there. She had to shack these thought and felt herself forcing a smile once and while.

It was 2 weeks into to the year. Classes had started and mostly everyone was settled in. Brooke had finally gotten all of her things un packed and put away but she still hadnt adjusted to her roommate. Kelcey Elwood. She was a tall slender blonde who Brooke liked to refer to as 'Barbie'. She was from California and only knew the words, 'like' and oh my gosh'. Brooke swore if she had to listen to one more of her phone conversations she just might kill herself. Of course Brooke pushed to be nice to this girl although she would slide in a few remarks here or there but nothing she could catch on to. Of course she and Haley hung out every opertunity possible but with school actually getting started up. They were seeing less and less of each other. So Brooke hung out a lot more with Mallory. A girl who lived a cross the hall from her and was in her Phyc. class. Mallory was this funny out going up for anything type of a girl with long red hair and a short skinny figure. Brooke and Mallory did everything together after being there for about a week. They bonded over the facts that they couldnt stand there roommate both of which were terrible annoying. Soon the two became the Parting queens of Dickenson Hall. Everyone knew there names and they were the two to go to if you wanted a good time.

"Knock Knock." Mallory said coming into Brooke's room.

Brooke was laying on her bed watching what looked like season 2 of the Gilmore Girls "Hey whats up."

Barbie or Kelcey was sitting in front of her mirror looking at herself and Mallory couldn't help but laugh.

"So you ready to go or are you going to sit around here and watch reruns."

"And miss a great party I think not." Brooke said as she turned the tv off and pushed herself off of her bed and stood up.

"Good because Dane Christianson has been asking around about you."

"OOOOhhh Dane is just a hottie. Like Oh my gosh Brooke you are so lucky." Kelcey chimed in.

Brooke and Mallory held back laughter. "Oh yeah he is a stud. Lets go Malz."

"See you guys at the party." Kelcey said after them as they walked out of the room.

"Oh god lets hope not." Brooke mumbled as she took Mallory's arm and lead her down the hallway.

The girls giggled and hurried down the hallway they had a party to get to.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe_

Lucas had spent the whole summer throwing his life into basketball. He went to every camp he could get into and was practicing every waking minute. Just to keep his mind off of what had happened. He must have been fooling himself thinking that Brooke Davis would ever change or ever be that girl again. She had just left with out a word. Lucas had caught Nate talking to her on the phone one night it was really late. From the part of the conversation he had caught she was having a great time and he wasn't crossing her mind at all. So he had to put it in the past and just let it go. He thought them going to the same school would mean them seeing each other a lot but he had only seen her a few times. Once at a party and then another time crossing the quad with a big group of people leave it to Brooke to be the most popular freshman on campus.

Lucas sat at his desk reading Stinback like usual when Nathan came in looking like he has just gotten out of the shower. Seeing as they had played basketball all day and the plan was to go to this party that everyone was talking about but only the most liked knew where it was happening. Nathan and Lucas had quickly gotten an in at UNC because they were well one twins and two they were amazing basketball players and starting there freshman year. What girl didn't like that.

Nathan put on his button up shirt looking at Lucas and shacking his head. "Dude are you going get ready any time soon or what?"

Lucas turned and looked at him. He liked parties but he just didn't see the point but he would go just for the hell of it. Sometimes he hated being roommates with his brother but other times it wasnt so bad.

"Yeah, yeah, 2 more pages hold on."

Nathan grabbed the book from his hand and tossed him a dark blue button up shirt. "Now."

"Fine." Lucas mumbled as he started changing shirts.

Cory, Dane, and Chris showed up at their door a bit later. They were all guys from the team that Nathan and Lucas had made friends with rather quickly. Chris was the dumb one he was a lot like Tim except with long shaggy blonde hair. Cory played the real laid back guy but he used that for his player routine so he was the guy who got all the girls. He had short dark hair and dark hunter green eyes. Dane was the smart one and well the nice one to. With dark almost black hair and the straightest teeth you could ever imagine. All the guys were older then Nate and Luke. Chris and Cory were Juniors and Dane was a senior of course they were all starters on the team.

"You two ready to go." Dane asked.

"Lets go homies I'm ready to score." Cory chuckled as Nate and Lucas came out into the hall.

"Yeah dog we be straight trippin tonight." Chris said trying to be down.

Nathan shook his head. "Just say its going to be cool Chris." The guys laughed and Chris gave a 'what' face.

The guys all laughed and left for the party.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Everybody is livin it up  
All the fellas keep lookin' at us  
Me and my girls on the floor like what  
While the DJ keeps on spinnin the cut_

Brooke and Mallory got to the party and were dancing around like crazy having fun and laughing most of the time. Brooke had started drinking as the place started to fill more and more up. Everyone was having a good time. Mallory and Brooke snuck over to the keg to get another drink when she caught sight of Nathan. His face lite up and she checked to make sure Lucas wasn't around or anything and then tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around with a smile. He to quickly checked to make sure Luke wasn't around and then hugged her.

"Hey you. Whats going on. I've heard you have been dumbed the freshman party queen." Nathan said as he let her go.

"Oh yes me and Mallory here." Brooke said pulling Mallory up next to her. "Mallory, Nathan Scott, Nate, Mallory Tanner."

Hey shook hands. "Ah so your the infamous Nathan Scott. You didn't tell me he was cute Brooke." Mallory said with a smirk.

"Good to see I'm talked about," Nathan chuckled.

"So if we have Nathan where is this Lucas character I've heard so much about." Mallory looked around a bit.

Brooke blushed a bit as Nathan gave her a look. Of course Lucas had told him the whole story and Brooke had gushed over the summer when she called about how bad she felt about it all but now Brooke was sure she and Lucas just hated each other. "You know its probably best if you don't met him at least not through me."

"Uh yeah. So you two are still not on good terms. Have you even tryed to talk to him."

"NO! He would probably just bite my head off and be a jackass like always."

"Yeah your right I would be." A voice said cooly behind the girls.

Nathan looked over Brookes shoulder to see Lucas and the girls turned to see him to.

"So I take it this is Lucas?"

"Yeah unfortonatly."

"I'm Mallory."

"Lucas. Please tell me your not friends with the cheer slut." Lucas said coldly.

"Yes I am." She said proudly and shot him a dirty look and Brooke could barly look at him.

Out of no where Cory, Chris and Dane came over unknowingly breaking up what would have ended up as a nastly little fight.

"Hey Brooke, Mallory, whats up?" Cory said looking both girls up and down.

They looked back at him with a 'you wish' look. "Give it up Cory me and Mallory are not going to have a three-some with you."

"Thought I would try."

"Try some where else." Mallory laughed. "Oh Barbie would be a big enough whore to do that."

"Barbie?" All 5 guys asked questionly.

"Kelcey. Brooke's roommate. Pretty much a walking talking real life barbie. Me and Brooke tryed to cut her hair last week but she woke up." Mallory and Brooke just started laugh and Cory wondered off to find this barbie that they were talking about.

"Hey Brooke you want to dance?" Dane finally asked after being quiet the whole time.

Brooke smiled and looked at Mallory. "Yeah." She elbowed Chris.

"Oh Mallory want to dance?"

"Sure why not."

The 4 set off back into the people and started dancing.

Nathan looked at Lucas who eyes watched Brooke as she lead Dane to the dance floor. Lucas look at Nathan to catch his look and threw his hands up.

"What?" Lucas asked harshly.

"You to are so pathetic."

"What the hell are you talking about Nate."

"You and Brooke."

"There is no me and Brooke end of story."

"Yeah right whatever." Nathan watched as Lucas's eyes went back to where Brooke was now dancing and flirting with Dane. "I'm going home I got a paper duo on Monday."

"Yeah whatever man."

_Next Chapter: The big masquarade Ball. Lucas and Brooke meet mysterious people who could change there lifes forever._


	3. Like a Fairytail

_The plan was for this chapter would be the first but I decided that we needed some background and time to explain who everyone was so the story could go smoothly from here on and so here it is. The Masquarade Ball. Where it all begins... again. This is chapter is going to be slightly short as well because it is only going to take place at the ball and the next chapter is going to be the angst of the effect of what has happened._

_Disclaimers: I do not own the lyrics I do not own the characters of One Tree Hill. _

_Note: This is very much Brucas. I know it seems that Nathan and Brooke have like hidden feeling or something but they are just friends and that is all they have or ever will be. Brooke is like a sister to Nathan. I am thinking of giving Nathan a girlfriend on the side. Either Haley or Mallory. Mallory is going to be more in story because Haley will be very busy with school but let me know what you think on that and which one should Nathan date if I do put him with someone._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3: The Ball**

Delta Chi's annual masked ball. They held it every year. With crazy decor and great outfits who wasnt ready to have a good night. The girls would get in there dresses and put on there mask and they guys would dress in nicely in suits and such but nothing to formal. Everyone would drink and laugh and enjoy themselves. They held it at the two story ball room of the Ritz hotel. It was a big event and invitation only party

Brooke, Haley, and Mallory were all in Brooke's room getting ready. Of course Brooke had gotten a invitation for Haley because well a friend of Brookes always got her way. Haley had on this dark green dress that was floor lenght and one shouldered. With a matching green mask and her hair was hanging down straight. Mallory had on a dark royal blue dress that went just past her knees and was strappy. Her long red hair was up in and updoo. Brooke had on this dark purple strapless dress that was cut at an angle at the bottom going from her mid thigh to her just below her knee. Her long brown hair was in ringlets and part of the way up and she had lined her eyes in eyeliner and dark purple as she put on the sparkly purple ask. They were all ready to go now.

Nathan came in wearing his white tux and and hat with a white mask in his hand. To find Lucas in his black tux and his white mask on his face. Nathan started laughing and Lucas looked at him.

"Shut up man."

"Dude you look like prince charming from those cheesy fairytails."

"Haha your so funny. At least I dont look like a cheep drug lord."

"Shut up and lets go."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

Lucas, Nathan, Cory, Chris and Dane were standing around talking basketball. There were a lot of people there already but the party hadnt even really started. Music was playing and people were coming in. More and more as they talked. Soon Cory and Nathan's eyes had wondered and stopped on something. Lucas, Dane and Chris followed there eyes to see what they were looking at. There eyes came opon a girl. Wow did she look amazing. Aw worth of course because all the guys were staring as she came down the stairs. Her perfect ringlets bouncing on her shoulders as she walked with grace and confidence. The way her dark purple dress clung to her body and moced with her. There was something very familiar about this girl but Lucas just couldnt put his finger on it. Who was she. She soon joined two other girl who followed her on to the dance floor.

"Wow." Was all Dane could say.

"Who was that?" Chris asked trying desperatly to figure it out.

Nathan and Lucas exchanged looks and shrugged there shoulders.

"I dont know man but I wish I did." Cory said finally after a few seconds of silence.

"Dont we all." Lucas added. "Dont we all."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The touch of your hand _

_says you'll catch me_

_If ever I fall_

Brooke stood with Haley and Mallory. Of course she had to make her entrance alone earlier because she had left her purse in the car so Haley and Mallory had come in with out her. When she had came in someone had caught her eyes. Almost every eye had been on her but one person caught her eye. He was tall and there was something familiar about him and his blonde hair and the pericing blue eyes that you could see a mile away.

"Hello Brooke are you with me here." Mallory said swinging her hands dramatically in her face.

"Huh?... Oh yeah sorry. What now?" Brooke looked between the girls a little distraut.

"Okay before you went all zoney on us I was pointing out Barbie." Mallory said as she pointed to Kelcey in her barbie doll pink dress and studded mask.

"Eck gag me please now." Brooke said.

"She really is a real life version of barbie." Haley said looking at the girl. It was freaking her out.

The girls started laughing and then Brooke noticed him again. The guy that had caught her eye earlier. He was standing on the otherside of the room from her with some people and his eyes found hers. She smiled and his soon followed.

"I'll talk to you guys later okay." Brooke told Haley and Mallory who looked at her questionly.

"Okay." Haley said shrugging as Brooke walked off.

When Brooke started for the floor. So did he. He came towards her and she could feel Haley and Mallory watching her.

"Hey, you wanna dance." He said quietly looked down at her.

Even his voice was familiar. "Yeah that would be.. fun."

He took her head as a slow song began to play. The began to dance there eyes never leaving each other. What was it about him that made her want to just kiss him. Something familiar yet so mysterious. Brooke loved it. His pericing blue eyes looking at her. They were gorgous and the feel of his hands gripping her waist was securing. Something she had felt with a guy in a long time. They had danced to fast song and some slow songs but they had been dancing for along time and not even there friends had been able to drag them away.

"Hey lets go somewhere talk or something."

"Sure why not." He said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lucas wasnt sure what led him to talk to her in the first place but when she started for the floor he just knew and headed over. They had dance and now she was leading him up the stairs and to somewhere he really wasnt sure where they were going. Something about her. It drove him crazy and it was exhilarating.

Now they were coming out onto the veranda of the hotel. There were lights in the bushes and trees and it was empty. They sat down on a bench as he looked into her green eyes. The purple bringing them out even more. Everything about this girl was perfect and familiar for some reason.

"So.." She began.

He couldn't help himself anymore he could do it. He moved his face into hers and she instantly brought hers to his like they connected like magnets. He ran his fingers through her hair as his tongue played slowly along hers and she teased him back. letting her hand wander up his chest. They kissed until they couldnt breath as she pulled away slowly eyes still shut gasping for breath. He was to. How this girls was amazing in more ways then one. Finally she opened them and he smiled at her as she came back in and didnt it all over again. She quickly pulled away. Looking at him.

"I should go." She whispered softly.

"Do you have to?" his eyes pleading with her.

"Yeah."

Lucas grabbed a flower from the bush next to him and handed it to her. "Here."

"Thanks." She said as she got up and hurried away.

Then it struck him. He hadnt even gotten her name.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brooke hurried back to the party to find Haley and Mallory. Both of which were flirting with some guys but looking terrible bored. Brooke was ready to go. Right now she was floating on clouds. She had met the perfect guy. Everything about him was perfect. The way she melted when he kissed her and just who sweet he was. Coughing to get there attention. Haley and Mallory lit up to see Brooke because they wanted to know everything.

"Lets go I have so much to tell you."

"Good this party is a total drag." Mallory said as the girls headed for the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lucas came back into the party. He had to find her he had to figure out her name. He wasnt going to let her get away. He ran down the stairs and found Nathan.

"Hey man." Nathan said giving him a look.

"Not now. Have you seen the girl. You know the one I was dancing with."

"Yeah she left about 2 minutes ago. Why?"

"Just forget it." Lucas would tell him all about it later but he had missed her this time and he just wasnt ready to let her go yet.

_Next Chapter: Lucas and Brooke annoy there friends with all there talk of there mystery date. Lucas and Brooke get into another fight and Lucas plans to hook up with Brookes roommate._


	4. Back to Reality

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I really appreciate them all and it really keeps me inspired to write more chapters. _

_I don't own any of the Tree Hill characters or lyrics that are used._

_Just a note. Lucas is kind of a jackass because he grew up with Dan but deep down inside he is the good old Lucas he just needs the right person to bring it out in him. And I know the ball was a lot like the movie Cinderella Story I actually had a flashback of that movie as I was writing that chapter. _

_Um just a note. Chapter 2 was called College life but I realized that I had forgotten to change the title on my written copy so just a note._

_Also I know none of last chapters have been spell checked and I am so sorry about that. My computer was been really dumb lately and I can open any of my Microsoft Office products (Word, Power point). I have been so busy that I just wanted to get them out that I didn't go to Google to get a spell checker but I promise you all that I will make sure to do that._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4: Back to Reality**

Brooke was walking across the quad of the college a stupid grin plastered on her face. Mallory came running up beside her linking her arm into Brooke's.

"Okay so what with is the goofy grin?"

"Huh?...What? Sorry I'm kind of out of it."

"Yeah I noticed. This doesn't have anything to do with a certain guy you met. A certain guy I would like to mention that you failed to get his name."

"Only a minor detail really."

"Come on Brooke you can't be serious about this. I mean you have every guy at this school wanting you and you want the one you know nothing about and hell you don't even know for that matter."

Brooke looked at Mallory who had a concerned look on her face. "I cant help the way I feel about this okay. It was different. I don't know what it was but there was just something about him. Mysterious yet familiar."

Mallory rolled her eyes with a smile. "Well any ways there are people back here in the real world that are total in to you. One of which is coming this way right now." Mallory nodded her head towards Dane who was coming towards them.

"Hey guys," he said as he fell in line with them.

"Hey Dane," Brooke said with a smile.

"Where are you guys headed?"

"Oh were going to the Psych Class." Mallory answered him.

"Oh. So Brooke I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the Tri Delta party with me on Friday?'

"Yeah I would love too."

"Okay well I'll catch you guys later."

Mallory and Brooke exchanged looked. "Are you happy now?" Brooke looked at Mallory and Mallory just widened her smiled.

"Hey he totally likes you. Plus he is so cute."

"Fine hurry up lets go before were late."

The two girls hurried off to there next class. They really couldn't afford to be late again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nathan came into the gym thinking he would find no one but instead found Lucas. Lucas was dribbling the ball and shooting and then repeating that. Nate could tell that there was something on his mind because he only played by himself when he was brooding. Which Luke did a lot when they were younger and this summer.

"Hey man ." Nate finally said after her had stood there for a few minutes.

Lucas stopped and turned quickly to see Nate. "Hey."

"So are you ever going to tell me what is up with you and what happened the other night at that stupid ball thing."

"You don't get it Nate."

"Just tell me."

"Fine. I met a girl."

"Ah the girl in the dress."

"Dude they were all in dresses."

"I mean the girl in the dress."

"Yeah that girl."

"Ah. So who is she."

"I don't know.I cant get her out of my head. Something about her was so familiar like I knew who she was but I just could figure it out. She wasn't like other girls I could just tell. Now I feel like I've missed my chance all because I was to stupid to ask her name."

"Oh harsh man. That sucks."

"I know."

"Your not going to dwell on this are you I mean every hot girl on this campus wants a piece of you and your going to spend all your time Brooding over some girl that your probably never going to see again."

"You got a point but I just don't know."

"Well I have to go though... oh Andrea called and wants to know if you coming to the Tri Delta party on Friday."

"Yeah why not."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Friday had finally come after a long week it seemed it was a well deserved weekend. Mallory was ready to rip Brookes head off because all she would talk about was the mystery guy. Brooke could shut up about him. Of course she stopped when Dane showed up to take her to the party. When they got there Dane went to get drinks and Mallory came up and the girl started talking. Brooke felt some one tap her on the shoulder and she turned around to see Nate.

"NATE! I haven't seen you at all lately. Whats up? Let me guess the big bad Lucas has been keep tabs on you so you don't talk to me."

Nate laughed and shook his head. "Hi Brooke, Hey Mallory. No I've just been busy. Some of us actually do our school work."

"Speaking of where is your keeper any ways I don't want to get you into any trouble."

"No idea he has to be around here some where. Who cares. I'm never going to understand whats up with you two. You fight and then last year.."

"Stop right there. We are not speaking of that."

"What does it matter Brooke we all know what happened." Mallory said as Nathan nodded his head in agreement.

Brooke rolled her eyes as Dane came back over with a drink in hand and handed it to her. "Uh Hey Mallory, Nate. Hows it going?"

"Good," Nate nodded as he looked at Brooke with a raised eyebrow.

Out of no where they were joined by Lucas who looked very pissed off. He was glaring at Brooke who shot him a look and then looked at Nathan.

"Brooke how many times do I have to tell you. Stay the hell away from Nathan. He doesn't go for cheer sluts"

"Lucas FYI but Nathan is a big boy and he can talk to whoever he wants. Now how many times do I have to tell you to stay the hell away from me."

"All right you two now is a good time to stop," Mallory said stepping in between them giving Nate a look to say something.

"Come on Luke lets go," Nate said shooting Brooke a sympathetic look.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

By the end of the party Lucas had drank a lot and was in the corner of the party making out with Kelcey Elwood. She was a blonde Barbie doll that was the complete opposite of Brooke and it help him take his mind of everything.

"Hey do you want to go back to my dorm," Kelcey whispered in his ear.

"Yeah."He grabbed her hand and let her out of the party. Her dorms where about a block away so they walked over there quickly. By the time they had gotten to her door they were making out as she opened the door the stumbled in.

Her fingers pulled on his shirt and then completely off it went as they made there way to her bed. He pulled her shirt off and then fell back onto her bed. She climbed on top of him and kissed on her neck.Lucas's fingers ran up her back to her bra clasp but before he did anything something caught his eye. A purple dress. The purple dress. It was handing in the closet opposite of where he laid. He stop and so did she. Kelcey looked at him questioningly.

"What?"

"Whose your roommate?"

"Brooke Davis. Why?"

He felt his breath catch in his throat and it felt like his heart had completely stopped. "I have to go."

"Um okay." She got up off of him and he grabbed his shirt off the floor and pulled it over her head. Taking one last glance at the dress before hurrying out the door. Coming down the hall he ran into Nate and Mallory.

"Wait did you just come out of Brooke and Kelcey's Room. Eww you were hooking up with Barbie."

Nate looked from Mallory to Lucas confused.

Mallory looked at Lucas and she could see the look in his eyes. Something struck her. "Hey Lucas can I talk to you for a second."

"Yeah fine."

He walked down the hall away and looked at her.

"Your the guys."

"What?"

"Brooke met this guy at the party last week. Why else would you rush out of her dorm when you were about to get lucky with Barbie in there. You must have seen the dress."

"How do you know all of this."

"I'm a Psychology Major. I psycho analogize everything."

"Oh." Was all he could say as he looked at her.

"So I'm right."

"Uh yeah." Lucas looked down at the floor he didn't know what was going on right now.

"You got to tell her."

"You mean your not going to." He looked up at her.

"Not yet any ways." Mallory turned on her heals and walked back to where Nate was standing leaving Lucas to stand there. He watched as Nate kissed Mallory and then walked towards him with a grin as she went into her room.

"So what was all of that about?"

"I have to tell you something."

_Good, Bad, What do you think?_

_Next Chapter:_


	5. Something You Didn't Expect

_Okay yet again I'm sorry its taking me so long to update.I have been super busy latly but here it. Today I sat down so I could update all three of the stories I have going right now. Sorry its seems really short but I have been having a bit of a writers block latly. So thank you for your time and to the story._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 5: Something You Didn't Expect**

"WHAT?" Nathan sputtered.

"Brooke was the girl."

Nathan started to laugh uncontrollably.

"And what the hell may I ask is so damn funny, " Lucas hissed. He didn't need anyones crap right now he just had to get his head on straight.

"You Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis were for more then 5 minutes not screaming at each other and ripping each others heads off. I'm amazed I must say." Nathan nodded his head. "Wait how could you not know it was her?"

"I don't know." Lucas was severely frustrated right now. His mind was in a billion different places. He stormed off leaving Nathan shacking his head trying to figure out what had just happened.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Brooke speaking," she said as she answered her phone. Brooke was sitting in this cute little coffee shop on the corner just reading the paper and getting some coffee.

"Hey Brooke its Dane."

"Oh hey. Look I'm really sorry about Friday. It must have just ruined your night with me fighting with Lucas."

"No Brooke just being around you was enough."

'Aw' she thought as smiled a bit. Dane really was a nice guy she should give him a chance what was she afraid of and what was holding her back from it. "Your so sweet but you don't have to defend the way I was acting. With that said I would love to make it up to you. That is of course if you still want to."

"Yeah." He said quickly.

"Alright I'll call you later and give you the where and when."

"Alright sounds good. Bye Brooke."

"Bye." A smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she leaned back in her chair a bit. A dark figure caught the corner of her eye and she leaned back in her head to see around the corner to see who it was. It seemed that she leaned to far and her chair came falling to the ground with a crash. "OUCH!" Brooke rubbed the back of her head. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she smiled.

"That looked like it hurt. Didn't you mother ever tell you to keep all four legs of the chair on the floor," Nathan chuckled as he helped her up off the floor. "Actually don't answer that because I know the answer. You mother used to yell at you like crazy for tipping the chairs up on two legs." He smirked. "Brooke Penelope Davis that is no way for a young lady to act." He mimicked that best to his ability.

Brooke picked up the chair and sat down. Now she was laughing. Nathan always did the best impressions of her mother. "Very funny. I hate that you know that. I really do."

"Not as much as you hate the fact that I know that you Brooke Davis used to have a terrible habit of bitting you finger nails." He sat down in a chair across from her and then looked over at her fingers.They were done in a perfect manicure and you could tell that it was habit that she had stopped. "And it looks like its not something that you do anymore."

"Nathan Scott remember who your dealing with here. I can tear you down in a heart beat with all the stuff I have on you." Brooke smirked evilly and then laughed.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I wouldn't would I would. Your right I wouldn't I'm just to nice you know."

"Ha ha yeah right."

"Any ways on a more serious note. I see that something is going on with you and Mallory." Brooke wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and smirked knowingly.

"Yeah maybe there is."

"Ah ha you like her don't you." Brooke smirked. "You want to kiss her, You want to date her," Brooke sang.

"Okay thats enough of that. So any ways what is up with you lately. Anyone new in your life." Nathan was trying his best to not act weird around Brooke with everything that Lucas had told him he had to play it cool because this whole thing could start world war 34 1/2 of the Brooke and Lucas story that was there messed up life.

"Not really I thought there was but theres no way. Well and I'm going on a date with Dane again. He is really nice I really like him."

"As long as your happy. Look I have to go. I'll catch you later. Tell Mallory I said hi."

"Oh I will."

Nathan had to get out of there before her burst and just blurted out to Brooke about what he knew. He couldn't keep things from her. It wasn't right."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brooke skipped into her room with a happy smile on her face. She had a very good day of shopping and then of course her chat with Nathan was nice and plus no Lucas Scott in sight. Her dad had been pretty much perfect. Brooke tossed her bags on the bed and then looked around. Barbie was sitting on her bed with a very to pleasant smile on her face. It was creeping out Brooke but then she was saved by Mallory who came in.

"Nathan said hi."

"oh really."

"Nathan Scott?" Barbie questioned as she looked up at the girls. Mallory and Brooke looked at each other.

"Yeah Nathan Scott." Brooke said.

"Oh his brother Lucas is totally amazing."

Mallory looked at Brooke and then at Kelcey.

"What is that supposed to mean."

"Oh we hooked up on Friday. You haven't heard."

Brooke looked at Kelcey and then Mallory. "Nope I guess I haven't. Good for you." Looking at Mallory she rolled her eyes.

Mallory could tell even with the front Brooke was putting up she could see a hint of hurt in her eyes right now.

"So now like I was saying Nathan said hi. So now you need to tell me everything." Brooke said quickly to change the subject.

"Theres not much to tell yet."

"Well do you like him?"

"Um... maybe.. ahh. No, Yes, I don't know."

Brooke laughed. "Oh dear you have it bad."


	6. Kill

_AN1: Lyrics are from the song Kill by Jimmy Eat World and that is were I got the title for this chapter. I am going to start doing this more often. I'm going to take one song use it as the title of the chapter and use its lyrics in the story  
_

_AN2:Okay I completly forgot that we had Hell week (thats what we players like to call team camp) and then an extensive basketball camp so it has been so crazy and busy and with work so I have barly had time to read but when I finally did I knew exactly what I had to do. UPDATE. So here goes nothing. I realized that my last chapter was a little short and they have been getting shorter so I'm going to do my best to keep them long and full of all sorts of juice drama._

_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the characters of ONE TREE HILL although owning Chad and James would be great. I also do not own the Jimmy Eat Worl Lyrics that I used in this chapter so enjoy._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Well your just across the street  
Looks a mile to my feet  
I want to go to you_

Lucas was crossing the quad with a lot on his mind. Just mindless walking to class not paying much attention to everything going on around him. Mostly he was still in shock of everything that he had found out over the weekend and it was just settling in. Lucas wasn't sure on how he was supposed to take any of this or why it was happening. The one person he could stand to be in the same room with was the one girl he could stand to live without and it was killing him inside. Finally shacking his thoughts he looked around taking in his surroundings and then all thoughts came rushing back when he saw that very girl walking along not far in the distances. She was smiling and laughing like life could get no better. Did she even think about that night or him for that matter? Lucas couldn't take it any longer and sat down on a bench and put is head in his hands.

_-Flashback-_

_"She will be right down Luke."_

_A very excited eleven year old Lucas stood at the bottom of the stairs in the Davis house. Her parents and his own were having coffee in the living room and talking about just how cute it was that the two were going to go out on there first official date. They were going to Tim's 11th birthday party and he had asked Brooke to be his date. He wasn't sure when it had happened but the sweet girl next door slowly and surely turned into the girl of his dreams and Brooke was everything Lucas wanted._

_Hearing noise at the top of the stair Luke looked up to see a smiling Brooke looking down at him. At the age of 11 Brooke had shoulder length hazelnut hair, twinkling hazel eyes, and a smile that could just melt you heart. Lucas adored the girl that stood at the top of the stairs and he knew he would never let her go not for anything._

_"A...a.a..a...a wow.. Brooke you look... a... a.. amazing." Lucas felt his plans get a bit sweaty and he was having a hard time to find the words right now. He was actually going to get to go on a date with Brooke Davis. Well whatever a date could be to and eleven year old._

_He saw Brooke blush and it made him smile. "Thanks Lucas." She desended down the stairs to him._

_When she met him at the bottom they both stood smiling foolishly at each other when there parents came in._

_"Oh you two are so adorable," Brooke's mother gushed as she pushed a strained of Brooke's brown hair behind her ear._

_"Picture perfect if you ask me," Dan said smiling at the two._

_"Okay well dad could you just take us to the party already," Brooke asked her father sheepishly._

_Lucas smiled at her._

_"Oh wait I want a picture first," Karen said as she pulled out her camera and took a picture of the two._

_When they finally got out of the house they were slightly relieved. they joined Nathan who was waiting in the car to go to the party._

_"Gosh what took you guys so long."_

_"Hey don't look at me. It was this one." Lucas pointed to Brooke who was climbing into the back seat to sit next to Lucas. He shook his head at Nathan who just rolled his eyes._

_"Hey this kind of perfection take some time." Brooke quickly jumped in to defend herself. "Plus what is with all the product in your hair Natey Boy, you and Tim thinking of joining the Backstreet Boys or something."_

_"Shut up Brooke," Nathan said with a laugh._

_They did this the whole way there. Lucas laughed as Brooke and Nathan fought back and forth the whole time about stupid things. This was his life and he wouldn't change it for the world. He noticed Brooke's dad didn't say anything the whole ride there but just drove along with a smile on his face checking the mirror and looking back at a very smiley Brooke. When they pulled up to Tim's House it looked like it was going to be a zoo at this party. There were kids all over the place._

_"You three have fun. Lucas you keep these two out of trouble will you. expecailly that one." Brooke's dad said as he pointed at Brooke._

_"Yes sir." _

_With that said the three climbed from the car and head to the back. In the back of Tim's House was a basketball court which of course was where Tim was found._

_"Hey man," Nathan said._

_"Hey guys, Its about time. You wanna play."_

_"I think I'll sit this one out,"Brooke said rolling her eyes and Lucas couldn't help but smile. He loved when she rolled her eyes like that._

_"Your such a girly girl Brooke," Tim said and then looked at Nathan and Lucas. "What about you two."_

_"Sure dude lets play." Nathan said as he grabbed the ball._

_"I don't really feel like playing much. Sorry guys." Lucas walked over to where Brooke was sitting. He smiled at her. Nathan and Tim started to play some one on one. Tim was saying some pretty stupid things but what was new right?_

_"Oh are you sitting out all on the account of little old me." Brooke smiled at Lucas who was sitting next to her on the bench._

_Lucas shook his head and layed his hand down and it landed on top of Brookes. They both looked at each other with wide eyes and quickly pulled there hands away for a second and with out words it seemed they did all there talking with there eyes Lucas grabbed Brookes hand and held it in his own. Brooke smiled and looked down for a second before her eyes returned to his. They sat like this for a while just holding each others hand and looking at each other._

_"EWWW gross." Tim yelled._

_"Shut up Tim your just mad because your not getting any." Brooke said with a smirk._

_Tim rolled his eyes._

_"Hey I got an idea lets play again of spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven."_

_"Oh no Brooke," Nathan whined. "I had to kiss Haley last time you wanted to play that stupid game."_

_"Fine seven minutes in heaven it is then."_

_"Sounds good to me," said Tim._

_They headed to the basement of Tims house. Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, Bevin, Theresa, Vegas, Haley, Skillz, Fergie, Mouth, Peyton, Jake, and Erika, headed for the basement. _

_"Okay lets do this like spin the bottle.You spin and who ever it lands on you have to go into the closet with them for 7 minutes." Brooke dictated as everyone gathered around in a circle."_

_The first person to spin was Vegas and he landed on Peyton. They went in and everyone was hooting and cheering and they came out. Both Peyton and Vegas's hair was a mess and they couldn't help but laugh. Tim who was getting desperate spinned next. He landed on Bevin who smiled shyly and headed in with them but they came out and Tim looked happy Bevin looked disappointed._

_"I think its about time a girls spins now." Brooke said as she grabbed the bottle. It spun around and around and all the guys in the room were hoping it landed on them you could just tell by the look on there faces. This drove Lucas crazy but to his delight it landed on him. He grinned and so did she. This time the cheering was very loud and Lucas blushed and followed Brooke into the closet._

_When they got inside Brooke smiled. "You know we don't have to do anything if you don't want to."_

_"Hey Brooke."_

_"Yeah."_

_"What if I wanted to."_

_Brooke smiled at him. "Then I would just have to do this." Brooke leaned in and kissed him innocently when she pulled away he had a dazed grin on his face._

_"I think we should defiantly do that again."_

_"Me too."_

_Lucas placed his hands on Brookes waist and pulled her towards him. Feeling her body close to his he couldn't help but smile as he met her lips half way. They kissed and Lucas felt Brookes tongue run along his bottom lip and slowly and nervously opened his lips and met her tongue. They continued to kiss for what seemed like only seconds but when Nathan pulled the door open._

_"Hey guys its been sev..." His words trailed off as all the kids started to giggle at what they were seeing. Brooke and Lucas pulled apart. Brooke smiled triumphantly and Lucas sheepishly as they walked out of the closet and sat back down._

_Lucas leaned over to Brooke when they were sitting there. "I liked kissing you today."_

_Brooke smirked and whispered back. "I liked kissing you too. We should do it again sometime." She giggled and his heart melted. Just like it did every time she laughed. Was it possible to be in love when you were eleven well if it was then that was what he felt right now._

_-End Flashback-_

Lucas shook his head. No he could not think of those times. She was not that girl anymore at least that was what he had to keep telling himself because if he didn't that he would have to deal with the fact that Brooke had gotten his heart again. Shacking his thought he got up and walked to class. He couldn't think about this, he couldn't think about her, because in the end it was only going to make it harder because he knew he could never have her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Funny how I'm nervous still  
I've always been the easy kill  
I guess I always will_

Brooke was in the Student Lounge eating a quick snake when her phone rang.

"Talk to me."

"Hey Tigger."

"Tutor Girl? I haven't talked to you in forever."

"I know I have so much work to do it has gotten so crazy I don't have time to breath let alone do anything else."

"It is okay Hales I just miss you that all."

"I know I miss you too. I miss not having you around all the time."

"You know what we should plan a get away from a couple of days."

"I don't know Brooke. I don't think I can leave school."

"Just a couple of days. Will head out on a Friday and come back on Tuesday night or something. We could take a road trip to New York. What do you say."

"Brooke."

"Haley please I miss not getting to hang out with you and we need to hang out plus I need to get away."

"Ah Lucas still being a jerk."

"Yeah."

"Still haven't figured out who mystery guy is."

"Nope."

"It'll work out Brooke I swear."

"I know so will you come."

"Yeah."

"Okay in 2 weeks then."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Could it be that _

_Everything goes round by chance  
Oh only one way  
There was always ment to be_

Nathan was in the gym shooting hoops. He was still so unsure of what to do with all the things he knew. He wanted to tell Brooke but he didn't. It was to much.

_-Flashback-_

_A very little Brooke sat on the swing in the front yard of the Scott House. Nathan was pushing her slowly._

_"Sooo... you like Lucas."_

_"Yeah besides you he is like my best friend."_

_"Not like that Brooke I mean like like him."_

_"Eww boys are gross."_

_"Hey I'm a boy."_

_"Well besides you."_

_"So you think Lucas is gross then."_

_"NO silly."_

_-End Flashback-_

Nathan smiled a bit. Those were the days. When they were young and innocent. Nothing was ever this complicated and It was just easier then. Nathan took his shot and it went right through the hoop. He nodded his head. In Nathan's life two things made since. Basketball and the way things had been back then but now all he had was basketball.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Next Chapter:_

_Dan comes into the story and we find out how hard he is on Lucas_

_Nathan and Mallory go on there first date and they talk about Lucas and Brooke_

_Lucas tells Dane to stay away from Brooke_

_Brooke runs into Lucas and they have a strange moment_


	7. These Walls

AN:Oh my gosh you guys have no idea how badly I feel that I havnt written in ages. I have serious had the worst writteres block you could ever imagine and it was so killing me that I hadnt updated. I got so discouraged I thought everything that I had worked on was crap but I'm updating because I hate when people stop writing there stories and I get into them. So as long as the reviews keep coming then I am going to keep writing.

Disclaimers: I dont not own the song These Wall by Trapt and I do not own one Tree Hill

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 7: These Walls**

_Something missing  
Left behind  
Search in circles  
Every time I try_

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

Lucas groaned as he rolled around in his bed. "Nathan?"

"Don't look at me man," he said horsly from his own bed on the opposite side of the room. He also stirred in his bed he really did not want to get up right now and the noise was getting rather annoying.

Lucas stumbled from his bed to the door of which was the source of the loud noise at 6 a.m. He swung it open ready to beat the crap out of whoever was on the other side of it.

"Alright ass ho..." His sentence fell when he saw Dan on the other side of the door. "Dad?" Lucas groaned. He was not in the mood for a Dan Scott intervention at this time in the morning.

Nathan whined as he pulled the cover over his head. He also was not happy to see Dan. Hell Nathan couldn't name any time when he was happy to see Dan but at 6 in the morning who was he kidding.

"Good Morning Boys. Now explain how you two are going to make the big leages if your not up for you 6 a.m. run? It looks to me your slacking off here. Lucas you've put on some weight and its doesnt look like muscle. Go to the gym more son your going to need it." Dan strolled into the dorm looking around highly disgusted with the way his sons where living. Usually they had a heads up when Dan was coming so they could at least pick up some but not this time.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Lucas was getting annoyed with him.

Dan ignored him walking over to Nathan's bed and pulled the covers off him. "Up! Now! Your both going with me for a run, will get breakfast and then at noon will meet your mother for lunch. Then were going to the game of course."

"Dad." Nathan graoned pulling his pillow over his head. Nathan was always the more rebelous one and Lucas just did as he was told and Dan pushed Lucas harder with everything it seemed and Nathan got the slack end of it.

_10 minutes Later_

Lucas had been ready for the last 5 minutes and had been listening to Dan rant and tell him how he would never be as good as him. Lucas took it though not saying a single word. That was how it worked. Now if it had been Nathan he would flat out tell Dan where he could shove it and that would be that. Lucas had to stay calm he was the mediator of the three he kept Nathan and Dan from killing each other.

Nathan finally came out ready to go.

Dan shook his head and grabbed Nathan lighlty by the shoulder. "Son if I wanted a daughter I would have had one. Stop being such a girl. You took 10 minutes to get dressed, and lets just say your hussel on the court has been just as bad."

Dan started down the hall. Nate and Luke exchanged glances and headed down the hall. It was going to be a long weekend and they had to stick together if they were going to survive hurricane Dan.

During there run Lucas was zoning out and Nathan and Dan were having a civilized conversation about MBA teams that would be good to play for.

_-Flashback-_

_It had been the night that everything changed and they had no clue of anything else that was going on in the world. There on the beach sat 12 year old Brooke and Lucas. They had rode their bikes to Lucas' Family beach house and they had played in the ocean all day. Nate was going to come in about a half an hour to meet up with them and they were going to go back to Nate and Luke's house to watch movies._

_"That was so much fun." Brooke said as she fell back into the sand with a sigh._

_"Yeah it was. I don't want this day to end." Lucas voice squeaked as he talked. He was going threw the vioce changing stage and Brooke loved teasing him abou it._

_Brooke giggled a bit and Lucas shot her a look as he looked down at her. She was in a red swimming suit her hair was fanned out around her and she just looked so cute he couldn't be made at her. Brooke smiled her dimple smile back up at him. He layed back on the sand next to her and they just staired up in the sky. Lucas took Brooke's tiny hand in his. They layed there for a while not really sure of how much timed had passed until Nathan was heard from the deck of the beach house._

_"SERIOUSLY YOU TWO ARE SO DISGUSTING!" He yelled._

_Nate voice had changed but he now thought girls were the most disgusting thing ever. Well except Brooke because she was like his sister. _

_Lucas and Brooke laughed as Lucas got up. He lended his hand to help Brooke up and she took his hand and brushed the sand off her as she and Lucas headed up the sand to the beach house. Nathan stood there tapping his foot. Brooke rolled her hands._

_"You so mature Nate."_

_"Shut up Brooke."_

_Brooke gasped and pretended to be hurt. _

_"I was kidding."_

_"You better have been mister."_

_"Alright you two." Lucas broke in with a smile as he rolled his eyes._

_"Alright Nate give me a piggy back ride to my bike it all the way in the front."_

_Nathan groaned as Lucas chuckled. "Brooke you have to be kidding me your such a lazy pile of crap sometimes."_

_"I know but thats why you love me. Now lets go slave boy take me to the front."_

_"Fine. Lucas man your girlfriend is crazy."_

_"Yeah well she is your best friend."_

_"I'm still here you know." Brooke said loudly and stood behind Nathan as he leaned down for her to hop on his back. He carried her to the front and the three got on there bikes to ride home. When they got there Dan and Alan Brooke's dad where on the front lawn screaming at each other while Karen and Melinda were trying to calm their husbands down. the kids looked at each other confused and Brooke had a very scared look on her face. Finally their parents had realized their presence and Brooke who was standing between Nathan and Lucas was soon pulled away from them by her father._

_"Boys in side you need to pack." Dan barked at the two of them angerly._

_"WHY?" Nathan yelled. Lucas just stood there ready to go inside and do as he was told but him and Brooke stared at each other with a look of sadness. This was not looking good._

_"Just do it? You're not aloud to go anywhere near Brooke you hear me neither of you." He yelled at Nathan and Lucas their eyes got big at this and Brooke had a look of pure horror on her face with hint of confusion. Dan turned to Alan. "And you keep your daughter away from my boys and stay the hell away from me. This isnt the end of this."_

_"Oh keeping my daughter away won't be a problem I don't want her seen with the likes of your family any day."_

_Alan grabbed Brooke by the shoulder and lead her into the house. It had all happened so fast they had no time to think. That was the last time he had seen her before they had gone on the long vacation for the summer. Lucas had come back a complete different person and Brooke had to move on with her life._

_-End Flashback-_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_I can't escape winding down these halls  
Hard to find a place where there are no walls  
And no lines begging me to cross  
Only straight ahead better move along_

Brooke was at the Tri Delta House. Before every game their was a players/cheerleaders meal. They would all get together and eat before the game. Tonight was a pasta feast at the Tri Delta House. Brooke had on her UNC baby blue uniform on with a black zip up on over it. Her hair was all done up and a baby blue ribbon was in her hair around her perky ponytail. On her cheeks she had spakrles which also lied on her eyelids. On her temples where 3 smallblue stars. Brooke was perfectly ready for the game tonight.

After eating brooke had ventured upstairs to touch up her make up in the bathroom. She had to check and make sure everything looked good and such. Coming out she was heading for the stairs as she turned around a corner and ran dead into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Brooke looked up and her smile faded. She saw Lucas Scott standing in front of her smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry." Was all he could say. He was dressed nicly in his button up blue shirt and nice pants. It was weird seeing her seeing as he couldnt get her out of his head. It amazed him how much power she seemed to have over him sometimes.

They stood there for a minute just staring at each other and Brooke bit her lip like she always did when she was nervous. Lucas noticed this. "What are you nervous about?"

"What are you talking about?" She snapped at him. Brooke did not like that fact that he knew her so well.

"Auh you bit your lip when you get nervous." Lucas said this nervously a bit.

"Okay thats just creepy."

He laughed and the mood seemed to lighten a bit. She really had no idea that they had shared something that night she looked at his eyes and for a moment she had familiarnous. It was strange they looked so, so, so, familiar. Some how their faces had come inches away from each other and they were so close to kissing and then Brooke finally snapped back.

"I have to go."

She backed up from him and then manuver around him to the stairs. He watched her as she disappeared out of sight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Like Clockwork  
I commit the crime  
I pretend to be  
everything they like_

The game started and as soon as it had begun it was over. Nathan and Lucas had played amazingly doing the best they had done in ages. It was mostly just to prove to Dan that they were going to be better then him. After the game Karen had gone out to the car and Dan waited for them to come out of the locker room. They came out and for once Dan was actually being nice. Then she walked by. Brooke Davis in her short little cheerleading outfit walking with Mallory. She hadnt even noticed them standing there.

"Ahh Miss Davis... Suprised to see the school has still kept you around... Your dad really must be putting good money towards this school. I figured they would have kicked you out weeks months ago."

Brooke wipped around and glared at Dan and then rolled her eyes. Enough was enough she couldnt take it anymore. She stamped back over to where Dan stood and now stood right in front of him staring him down.

"You know what Dan, your a joke. Look at you Bullying some College student. Newflash Danny boy your not in high school any more and I'm sure you must get some sick power from bullying around people but it gets old. You can bully your sons and you can bully other people around but I'm not going to stand for it because to me Dan your no one who matters your just a big joke. Grow up. I dont know what I personally did to you. I get it my dad and you screwed up but thats not my fault and I'm sure the hell not going to pay for anyones mistakes. So leave me the hell alone got it." Brooke was an inch from Dans face and just ready to punch him. Her voice raised with every word she said.

Nathan stood with a huge smirk on his face. _That a girl Brooke._ He thought with a grin and Lucas stood suprised by this out burst but couldn't help but have a silly grin on his face. Dan wasnt sure what to say to this.

"You know what your not even worth it." Brooke said cooly and then rejoined Mallory and gracefully left. Karen had seen the whole thing. She had always loved Brooke like she was her own daughter and to be honest she had been keeping in touch with the girl for a while now and was glad someone put Dan in his place.

"Whatever." Dan said angerly and then shook his head trying to figure out what had just happened. "Me and your mother are heading home. You two need to keep up the work. I know I dont say it enough but I am proud of you."

He walked off and joined Karen who had kissed both of the boys goodbye before leaving.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_I've been here before  
And I trade everything for this  
Why do I read the writing on the wall_

Nathan and Mallory had plans to go out after the game and to skip the after party that everyone usually went to. Which ment Brooke had no party partner or 'partner in crime' as she liked to call it for the night.

"I can't believe your ditching me."

"I said I was sorry but I couldn't say no."

"I bet." Their was knock at the door and Brooke ran to answer it and saw Nathan in the door. "Hey Natey Boy. Sorry about earlier its just Dan hit a nerve."

"Are you kidding that was amazing Brooke." He hugged Brooke and she pulled back looking at him confused. "It was about time someone told him to grow up."

Brooke laughed and then smiled at Mallory. "You two have fun I guess I'm on my own for the party then."

"Bye." Mallory and Nathan said together as they left.

Heading for the restraunt they were seated and sat down.

"I think we should tell Brooke about Lucas."

"What?" Nathan blurted out.

"She needs to know."

"He has been driving me crazy he keeps zoning out a lot and I caught him looking threw old pictures. Pictures I was sure were burned way back when. So what are we going to do about the two of them..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_I won't lose my place in line  
I've been here too long and I've spent too much time_

Lucas got to the party and went straight to the kitchen to get a drink. He saw Dean and Brooke laughing. He felt a twing of jealousy he couldnt help it though. Looking away he saw Dane walk off and Brooke was now talking to some other girls. He over heard there conversation.

"So you and Dane huh?" Jasmine a cheerleader asked.

"Yeah I guess where just trying to figure things out I guess."

"Yeah I bet?" Jasmine said. "So you like him a lot then."

"I dont know."

Lucas left and headed to the living room. After a few more drinks he got up from where he had been and went out on the balcony and saw Dane making out with some girl. Lucas got angry at this sight. Mason and hurt Brooke last year and she wasnt going to let her get hurt again.

"Hey Dane."

Dean stopped kissing the girl and she walked off. "Whats up man?"

"You need to stay the hell away from Brooke."

"Why?"

"She doesnt need an ass like you hurting her thats why. Just stay away from her okay."

Dane looked at him confused. "Alright whatever man." Dane nodded his head and walked off.

_Next Chapter:_

_**-Brooke find Dane brushing her off**_

_**-Mallory and Nate are acting stange with Brooke and Lucas**_

_**-Brooke goes to the movies by herself and runs into someone who is it.**_

_**-We find out more about Karen and Brookes relationship**_


	8. Best of You

_Disclaimers: I do not own one tree hill and I do not own the song Best of You by the Foo Fighters_

_A new chapter. Okay unlike some of the other amazing writers around here it is very hard for me to update all the time like a lot of them but I want the people who hold up with my story to know that I am always thing about this story deciding what will happen next and it just takes me more time then most. Plus I have started school which means a few things, HOMEWORK (Oh yes its so much fun!), Football games (I'm a varsity football cheerleader which means Fridays I am gone all night and I have practice all the time.), I just got a part in the play (which consumes 2 hours after school for the next month till the performance) so I am busy busy busy but I am here now to update. I would love to get reviews just to make sure you are all still reading and I also want some of your guys ideas. What do you think should happen in chapters to come if you have any ideas please please please let me know._

_So here it is enjoy. R & R_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 8: Best of You**

_Has someone taken your faith?_

_Its real, the pain you feel_

_The life, the love_

_You die to heal_

The clock ticked, and time seemed to move slower as Brooke stared at the clock waiting for the class to be over. US History had to be the most boring class to ever be taught. Well at least with this professor. He drowned on for hours on end in a mono tone voice making even the most exciteing things sound uniteresting and lame. Most of the time you could understand him. Usually she had Dane sitting next to her and they would send funny text messages back and forth but today Dane didnt sit by her and he wouldnt return her texts. He was sitting a few rows up from her and had been acting really weird since the after party last week. Well more then just Dane was acting weird. Brooke felt like her world was being turned upside down. Mallory and Nathan had started acting weird as well and seemed more distant since there date. Sighing loadly she leaned her head into her hands and dazed off...

"Hey Brooke are you oka?"

Brooke looked up questioningly at a girl in her class and realized that everyone else was filing out of the class and she shook her head. She really must have dozed off for longer then she thought.

"Oh yeah sorry. I must of spaced out." Brooke laughed a blushed lightly as the girl walked off and Brooke gathered her things quickly she wanted to talk to Dane. So finally when she got out of the class she looked around desepratly and finally saw him up ahead. Brooke ran after him quickly and finally caught him. Laying her hand on his shoulder he stopped and turned around but his expression fell when he saw Brooke.

"Oh hey Brooke."

His words hurt her. He didnt sound enthused to see her at all.

"Hey whats going on with you? Did I do something to upset you because you seem distant since the party."

He shifted back and forth on his feet uncofortable as he looked at him and Brooke tilted her head to one side trying to figure out what was going on with him.

"Look Brooke you a great girl and I really like you but I dont think its going to work out. We were better just being friends."

Her jaw dropped in shock.

"Oh okay."

That was all she could say to him as she stood there. Giving her one last look he turned carefully and slowly and walked off. Swallowing hard Brooke watched as he walked off. So far for that huh. Suprisingly though she wasnt as upset as she thought she would be and it didnt seem to faze her that she just got dumped in sense. Shrugging she walked back to the dorms and up the stairs pulling open the door from the stair well slowly she heard two familiar vioces coming from down the hall.

"... So how are we going to do this."

"I dont think we should meddel here. Let them figure it out. Let him tell her."

"There two stubborn and you know it. They'll never do this on there own we have to do something."

"Do What?" Brooke asked as she made her presence know. Nathan and Mallory looked at her and then back at each other.

"Nothing!" They both said quickly.

"Yeah right."

Brooke shook her head and walked past them into her room. She didnt have the time to deal with them being all secretive. Unsure of what was going on there she stopped and looked at the both of them who were staring at her cautiously.

"When you two are done speaking in codes and are ready to be normal agian let me know will party or something."

With that she walked into the dorm and shut the door leaving and Mallory and Nathan speachless.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_I've got another confession my friend_

_I'm no fool_

_I'm getting tired of starting again_

_Somewhere new_

Lucas was in the Library working on a paper when he heard her voice. It sounded like she was talking to the librarian on where to find a book. He kept his head down like he was still working on the paper but continued to listen. He couldnt get enough of her and everything about her and he knew that he wasnt even supposed to go there. Why though? Because daddy said so. Lucas found himself trying to figure out why he wasnt with her. If he wanted it bad enough he could have it but yet he put all of his feeling aside because his dad forbid him to be friends with her. How could he let things get this so far gone. That day, that day had to be the worst day of his life but he played it as nothing had fazed him. Lucas found that he had played the part and that he been the puppet of his father. Even worst in the process he might have lost two things. The girl who might just be his soul mate and his best friend. Weird how both of those things were found in this girl. Everything she did was amazing and her optimisim and grace befumbled him all ways and forms. It was true Brooke Davis was not like other girls. _Not like other girls because you can have other girls_. Lucas thought to himself. Or could that be the case. Did Lucas want her because she was the forbidden fruit. A weakness indeed. Was this him stepping into his rebelous stage finally, to give pay back to daddy dearest... Honestly he didnt know. It was all so frustrating.He layed his head against the table top in front of him trying to figure it all out but he never came up with an answer. He heard foot steps and he looked up just in time to see her long brown hair flopping back an forth on her shoulders as she left. _Lucas Scott you are in so much trouble with that one._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Are you gone and onto someone new?_

_I needed somewhere to hang my head_

_Without your noose_

_You gave me something that I didn't have_

_But had no use_

Friday night had come and Mallory was going out with Nathan and there were no parties to be heard of and no basketball game. Which ment nothing to do. Although after people heard that she wasnt seeing Dane they hurried to ask her out but nothing of interest came her way so she just brushed them off. Now she found herself alone with nothing to do on a Saturday night. Flipping channels there was nothing on. A rerun of What I Like About You and 8 Simple Rules and the rest was nothing worth her time. Getting up she groaned in frustration. Well she could just go to a movie but by herself.Well why not. Grabbing her purse she headed out the door.

Standing outsdie the theater she depated on what to see. Deciding that she was in desperate need of humor in her life she decided with Wedding Crashes and baught her ticket and head inside. Getting the essentials of popcorn, juju bees, and pop she headed into the dark theater which was very crowded but by mostly couples. This made Brooke feel lonly but she found a seat and started down the row over the people. Coming to the seat she looked over and two seats down was Lucas Scott who was staring right back at her.

Brooke walks over. Why not right.

"This seat taken."

"Nope."

Brooke sat down and Lucas smiled at her.

"So why are you here by yourself Brooke."

"Well my roommate ditched me, my best friend is very tied up in her studies, and I had no date so hear I am. What about you?"

"I need some space."

"Interesting..."

But before either of them could say any more they move started and they were quiet watching contently like it was the most natural thing in the world.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_My head is giving me life or death_

_But I can't choose_

_I swear I'll never give in_

_I refuse_

Brooke walked off campus. It had been 3 days since she had gone to the movies and ran into Lucas. Not that she had told anyone about it but she went on with her day. Right now she was on her way to meet someone. Getting a phone call in the late afternoon the day before she was really excited. Walking into a small diner that wasnt exactly a hot spot but that was the point to be descret. There she sat. Brooke smiled and walked over to the booth and climbed in across from her.

_-Flashback-_

_Brooke sat on the swing in the backyard crying. Her whole life was gone. Her two best freinds were now the two people she could never see again and worst of all they were gone for the summer and she wasnt even sure if they were coming back. Light from the Scott house caught her eye giving her the dearest bit of hope. Soon she saw Karen come out the door and when she saw Brooke she hurried over._

_"Brooke Sweety are you okay."_

_Brooke nodded her head sadly._

_"Everything will work out I promise. No matter what happens though Brooke your still like a daughter to me and I'm always here for you, you have to know that Brooke, always."_

_"Okay Karen but you should go before my parents see you."_

_"Okay Brookie take care of yourself and call me."_

_Karen wrote down her private cell number and hurried off._

_-endflashback-_

"Hi Karen."

"Brooke sweetheart. It so good to see you."

Karen smiled. Brooke and Karen had kept touch since that day. Karen was more of a mom to her then her own now and yet they wernt even supposed to be speaking with each other. Phone calls and secret letters with special pen names they had done it just fine. Once and awhile they would sneak off and have lunch and catch up with each other.

"So what did you tell Dan."

"That I had a meeting up here and I would be home tomorrow. I really did have a meeting but I figure I didnt have to tell him everything right. So here I am. SO Brook how are you? You get more beautiful ever time I see you."

"Aw Karen thank you. I've been okay. Its been weird latly I guess but other then that fine. Class is going good. I'm working really hard and keeping my grades up."

"Thats good. Brooke I wanted to tell you that I'm really proud of you. For sticking up to Dan. Not many people would do that. Wait correction. No one would do that but you did. I've never been more proud."

"Well I was tired of being pushed around."

"I understand Brookie."

Brooke loved when Karen called her that. Smiling the two old friends continued to talk as they ate.

**Next Chapter:**

**-Brooke gets into some trouble and Lucas comes to her rescue**

**-Nathan has a nice talk with Lucas**

**-Haley come for a visit and Mallory fills her in and someone over hears**

_AN: Alright hope you liked it. I thought I would put in that little segment of Lucas's thoughts on thing. He is very confused and unsure of what to do. The reason why he hasnt told Brooke what happened. But Review Review Review._


	9. It Ends Tonight

All right here is the latest chapter. I know it's been awhile but I felt like I had to write another chapter. Stay with me I know it takes me awhile to update but like I said last time I am so busy but things are dieing down so I hope to have much more time to devote to my writing and this story. I also have a lot of really great ideas that I may put into a new story but I want to focus on this one for right now so here it is.

_Declaimers: I do not own One Tree Hill and I do not own the lyrics the song I used by the All American Rejects._

* * *

**Chapter 9: It Ends Tonight**

_Your subtleties_  
_They strangle me_  
_I can't explain myself at all._  
_And all that wants_  
_And all that needs_  
_All I don't want to need at all._

The weeks had come and gone very fast and soon before they knew it, two weeks had past. Haley had come to visit for the weekend, because she and Brooke could not go on their New York road trip they had decided on a girl's weekend. Barbie had gone home to visit her family the weekend before and had become very ill and would not be coming back until the following Tuesday. Mallory and Nathan had been going out every chance they had but it felt as if something just wasn't clicking right for either of them but neither of them wanted to admit it. Lucas had been spending more and more time with the guys on the team to avoid being around Nathan, Mallory and even Brooke for that matter. So of course on a Friday night there was no better thing to do then to hit the best party on campus. The Annual Frat Toga party.

Brooke and Haley stood in Brooke's dorm working on their outfits. Haley had left her long soft golden brown hair in flowing locks in waves of curls on her shoulders. Brooke on the other hand had curled and then pinned all of her hair up in a stylish and sexy updo with a small crown reef. Haley's toga was a soft pink color that wrapped around her waist and down to her ankles and wrapped around one shoulder. Brooke's was also wrapped around one shoulder but showed off her perfectly toned tummy and laid just short of the middle of her thigh. It was sparkly navy blue with a little bit of baby blue trim on it. Brooke had glitter everywhere from her perfectly tan abs where she put her blue belly button ring on to her freshly powdered cheeks. Brushing on lightly a bit of bronzer and light blue eye shadow she was perfectly ready to go. Haley had gone with a more natural look that was soft and simple. Brooke looked like a Greek goddess ready to have a good time.

"Alright Hales this is going to be really fun I promise and if you totally hate it we can just cut out and get a chick flick and eat ice cream. Okay?"

"Brooke its fine. Lets just go and have fun."

Brooke smiled and opened the door for her friend. "Well then after you."

The girls linked arms and started down the hallway to the party. They arrived only 5 minutes later and the party was already well into the swing of things. Both girls pulled bright smiles across their faces in excitement. Brooke pulled Haley to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Keep and eye out for Nate and Malz." Brooke told Haley as she grabbed their drinks.

Haley looked around seeing if she could find them. Across the room her eyes locked with his. His soft blue eyes and he smiled and so did Haley. Then she waved him over. Nathan Scott hurried over with Mallory not far behind him. They were both in there fun little togas and looked like they had been dancing. The first thing Nathan did when he reached Haley was scooping her up in his arms and hug her strongly.

"Good to see you Hales." He whispered in her ear as he sat her down. The two stood smiling at each other.

Two things interrupted this quickly. Mallory running in and hugging Haley and Brooke returning with drinks. "Hey you guys," Brooke chirped softly.

Nathan looked Brooke over and shook his head. "Davis you are just looking for trouble tonight aren't you?"

"No just fun."

"Hey Brooke can we talk for a minute." Mallory whispered with a hint of desperation in her voice.

Brooke looked at her worried and nodded. "Yeah sure lets go. I'll be right back." Brooke then led Mallory to a quieter part to talk. "Okay what's up."

"Okay so here is the thing. I don't think I like Nathan, you know like that. I tried but I'm just not feeling it. He is great as a friend and he is so sweet and nice and fun and you know but I just don't like him like that." Mallory stammered all in one breath when she finished she gasp for air and sighed heavily. "So?"

"Okay Mallory. One slow down, two take a breath, three let me talk to him, and I'll let him down easy."

Mallory hugged Brooke tightly, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you so much Brooke."

The two walked back to where they had left Haley and Nathan who were no deep in discussion and flirting. Wait where Nathan and Haley flirting. This could not be happening. This was just weird. Mallory and Brooke shared a grin and giggled a bit. This could work out better then they thought.

"Oh Nathan." Brooke chimed and he looked up instantly at her. "I just love this song. Dance with me?"

Nathan rolled his eyes and looked back at Brooke and nodded his head as he sat his drank down. "Yeah sure Brooke lets go."

"Oh Thanks Natey." She led him onto the dance floor where many bodies where pressed firmly together but Brooke led him threw the crowd to the other side of the room.

"Brooke what is going on?"

"I have to talk to you…."

"Serious awesome because I needed to talk to you too."

"Really? About what?"

"Well here is the thing. I like Mallory but I don't think I like her like her you know just friendly."

Brooke burst out in to laughter and Nathan looked at her questioningly.

"What is so funny?"

Brooke finally stopped laughing. "Your okay she feels the same way. That's what she had to talk to me about and that was what I had to talk to you about. Well it looks like this is working out just nicely. So now you need to go get Haley slugger."

"Brooke I don't play baseball."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get out of here. I don't think Haley is having that much fun anyways. Take her for coffee."

"Okay whatever you say."

"That's right whatever I say."

* * *

_The walls start breathing__  
__My minds unweaving__  
__Maybe it's best you leave me alone.__  
__A weight is lifted__  
__On this evening__  
__I give the final blow._

An hour later Haley and Nathan had left to go get coffee and Mallory and Nathan were no just buddies again. Mallory had gone off with one of the guys from the baseball team and now Brooke was flying solo but she was okay with that because Brooke Davis never turned down a great party. A guy that Brooke had never met before came up and started talking to her.

"Hey how's it going?"

"Fine." Brooke said with a weak smile. Truth be told she was not anywhere near into this guy.

"You want to dance."

"No I'm kind of tired right now thanks."

"Aw okay. Well you want a drink."

"Sure why not."

He handed her a cup and then headed off. Brooke took the drink willingly and 10 minutes later she was feeling dizzy and a little in coherent like she felt after about 6 or 7 drinks and she had only had 2. She leaned against the bar in a panic. Hot, sweaty, and getting more and more tired with every second. Some had come along beside her and wrapped their arm around here. Brooke gave in because she wanted to get out of there but when she saw that they were head towards a room and noticed the guy who was carrying her she begin to go into a deep state of panic. Trying to fight free of his grasp she was helpless as she felt herself dozing in and out. Mumbling loudly for him to let go but nothing understandable. Everything was growing darker and darker. Until she just blacked out.

* * *

_A falling star__  
__Least I fall alone.__  
__I can't explain what you can't explain.__  
__Your finding things that you didn't know__  
__I look at you with such disdain_

Lucas had been dancing with a girl when a sight caught his eye. Brooke was over by the drinks and some guy was talking to her. She didn't look amused at all but she took the drink he offered and watched as he walked off. Lucas felt relieved. After awhile he looked back over to see that Brooke was no longer there. His eyes darted around to see her stumble a bit and then the same guy come back and wrap his arm around her leading her off towards some room. Something about this wasn't right and he hurried off that way. He heard Brooke mumbling and he could tell she didn't want to be with this guy when she tried to get free and then passed out.

"What the hell are you doing man?" Lucas spoke loudly but not yelling.

The guy stopped and looked at him. "None of your business."

"Oh its my business. Especially when it comes to that girl right there."

"I got this under control just walk away."

Then it clicked in Lucas's head. This guy had drugged Brooke when he handed her that drink. Without thinking he went over to this guy and punched him square in the jaw. The guy headed for the floor and Lucas's first reaction was to grab Brooke. Sweeping her up in his arms he took her into the first room, laid her down, and went back to the finish up the guy.

"You never, never touch that girl again. You got me." Lucas punched him again and then kicked him in the side. "And if I ever catch you pulling that shit on any other girl I will make sure you never see the light of day again."

Lucas gave the guy one last good punch and then went back to Brooke. He had to get her out of here. He picked her up and took her home. Laying her down in her bed the room was empty and Lucas was worried. He sat down in a chair and watched her as she slept. She had to be okay she just had to be. He would never forgive himself if she wasn't.

Then 2 hours later Brooke rolled in her bed a bit as her eyes slowly opened. Unsure of what had happened the night before. It was still pretty dark out. Rolling over she made sure that she wasn't with anyone and checked to make sure she was still dressed. Check and check. Then she heard a chuckle.

"Hey there sleeping beauty. How you feeling?"

"Lucas what the hell are you doing here. Wait what happened?" Brooke looked really worried.

"Okay Brooke before you say anything else let me explain everything that happened alright?" Brooke silently nodded her head and Lucas continued. " You were at the party and some guy had given you a drink. Well I think he might have slipped something into it. I noticed as he was leading you off to some room. I beat the crap of out of him and brought you home."

Brooke looked at him in shock. "Did anything happen?"

"No nothing I stopped that before he could do anything. Your fine. Worst is that you will have a headache."

"Thanks Luck."

"Its fine. I'll go now I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He got up with a small smile. "If you need anything let me know alright."

"Okay thanks." Brooke nuzzled her head back into her pillow as Lucas left.

* * *

_Now I'm on my own side__  
__It's better than being on your side__  
__It's my fault when your blind__  
__It's better that I see it through your eyes_

Brooke had slept it off. Haley and Mallory had come home the second that Lucas had called them. It was now the Sunday afternoon and Haley was going to hang out with Mallory and Brooke before heading back but not before sneaking by Nates for a quick good bye. Yes Haley and Nathan were now working on being together. Taking it slow and seeing if their relationship would work as a long distance thing would work for them.

"Guys I'm going to go grab some pop I'll be right back." Brooke skipped out the door and down the hallway.

Mallory checked to make sure that Brooke was out of ear shot so that she wouldn't be over heard and then closed the door. "Hales we got to talk."

"Brooke right?"

"Yup."

"I figured. Lucas too I'm guessing because something doesn't seem right about all of this."

"Well I have to tell you something."

"Okay what."

"You know how that night at the masquerade ball, Brooke met a mystery guy. Well we found out who the mystery guy was."

"Oh my gosh who." Haley was now just dieing to know.

"Your never going to believe this but Brooke's perfect guy is the one person she can't be with."

"No."

"Yeah. Brooke's mystery guy is the one and only Lucas Scott."

Brooke froze outside the door as she heard these words. Tempted to go inside she stood there hoping that Mallory would say something that would change what she just said.

"Yeah Lucas knows. He was going to hook up with Kelcey and saw Brooke's costume and put the pieces together." Mallory continued with sigh.

"Then why hasn't he told her then."

"I don't know. Nathan knows but no one knows whether we should tell her or not. Is it what is best for Brooke or should we let Lucas tell her. Will Lucas tell her? I have no idea."

"This is going to be bad."

"Tell me about it. I think for now though we should just keep our mouths shut."

"Sounds like a plan."

Brooke took a deep breath and waited a second before coming in the door with a fake smile plastered across her face.

"Hey guys miss me," Brooke said merrily but underneath she was seething.

Next Chapter: 

-**Lucas and Nathan have that talk**

**-Brooke deals with what she has just found out**

**-Finally Brooke snaps on someone **

_Alright I hope you all liked it so please R & R_


	10. Author's Note

**Author Note: **Hey guys I'm really sorry but I have to put this story on a Hiatus. I am focusing on my other story Twice Upon a Time and truth be told I didn't plan this story very well. I'm pretty new to writing, I am learning, the latest thing I learned is outlining something I did not do with this story, and I apologize for that. If you have idea of where you want this story to go please leave me a nice long comment and I will see what I can do with that idea. If you like this story check out Twice Upon a Time you will love it. I am half way done with the 6th chapter and it's a good one. Not the best chapter because those are to come but it's a good one.


End file.
